


Birthday with the Bikers

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bikers, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Drunk slutty Pup gets used by rival biker on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new approach with this story. Please give me some feedback. Enjoy

“Woowee! Yeah! Another shot, please!” I cheered as the bartender slid another shot glass filled with Tequila down the bar to me. I caught and gulped it down in one swift motion. I shook my head and shuttered at the sting as it slid down my throat and warmed up my midsection even more. “Thank you sexy! You’re so nice!” I thanked the man whose lap I was sitting on.

“You’re welcome. Consider this your birthday present from me to you.” The man smirked and took another drink from his bottle and I leaned back into him. His chest was beefy and he smelled like cigarettes and Old Spice. 

“Hmmm…I hope this isn’t the only present you give me…” I laughed in his face.

I didn’t really know who this man was, but I liked where he was touching me. He had one of his thick arms wrapped around my waist and his big hands were tucked into the inside of the back of my pants. The only thing I knew was that his road name was Tank and he was from the Wild Bunch.

It was my birthday and that night I was ready to get drunk and fuck.

I was turning 21 and everyone knew that the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to get rip-roaring drunk. It actually wasn’t the first time for me to get drunk, and when I got plastered, I was admittedly very annoying, and considerably slutty. Sober me was modestly social, yet he kept to himself most of time, and he made rational decisions. However, drunk me thought he was the cock of the walk. He spoke to anyone without restraint, and no one could tell him anything otherwise. I was told by a lot of members in our club that I was a good looking boy. I was dark-skinned with thick curly hair. My body was lean, and my ass was round and sexy. It was always a crowd pleaser. People already thought I was cute, but when I was inebriated, I thought I was the sexiest thing alive, and I made sure everyone was blatantly aware of it.

When my friends and I were preparing to hit up the club we agreed that we were all leaving with someone that night, I definitely was. I dressed up in my wranglers, boots, and my hometown’s biker vest and pinned some money on me then we all pre-gamed on some of my dad’s Hennessy to loosen up. Sadly, my Suzuki crotch rocket was in the shop so we took my friend’s jeep instead and headed out. I was ready to party, get drunk, ride motorcycles, and get fucked in that order.

When my friends and I had arrived at the club, it was packed because there was a biker’s convention going on in town. There was always a convention going on around my birthday and my dad would take me out there with him, but this time I wanted to celebrate differently and go to a bar. This particular bar was known to house a lot of the gay and lesbian bikers that rode in during the convention season. There were a lot of different bikers in there from many different clubs, some I recognized and some I didn’t. The club was smoky and loud; everyone was drinking, cussing at each other, banging dominoes on the tables, and slamming against the pool tables. If someone weren’t used to seeing all this then they’d probably think that everyone was scary looking, but I grew up around bikers, so their fearsome appearances didn’t bother me one bit. It actually turned me on, and when I saw that man at the bar, he was turning me on big time.   
He was sitting at the bar, laughing with some of the members of his club. He was tall, burly, and his arms were covered in tattoos. He was an older white dude, maybe in his 40s, he had scruff around his face, and his black hair was messy. His patches said he was a Road Captain from the club named the Wild Bunch. I knew that club, they were from a few towns over, and my club didn’t like them too much, but he was hot enough for me to keep my eyes locked on him all night, so I didn’t care. 

The club’s music switched back and forth to different genres, but it finally switched to something with a decent beat to it. I felt tipsy enough to want to dance, so my friends and I got to the dance floor and danced with some of the ladies who were grinding all on each other, wearing small booty shorts and tight dresses that left nothing to the imagination. Women came up to me and pinned some money on me, wishing me a happy birthday and rubbing against me. Some guys came up to me, said happy birthday, slipped some bills into the front of my pants, and tried to convince me to leave with them, but I didn’t want them and I wasn’t ready to leave yet. I was having a fun time, gyrating my hips around, and I didn’t care who was looking, as long as I got his attention and I did. After he was through talking to his club mates, he finally turned in my direction and cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

Bingo. 

I let him know that I was aware of his looking by turning around and shaking my round ass for him just a little bit more and he looked like he appreciated that gesture. I finally sauntered up to him and leaned against the bar next to him.

“Hey there, big daddy.” I winked at him.

“Mm hey,” He snorted.

“You like my dancin’?”

“It was nice.” He said. “Who are you?”

“Pup.” I pointed to my patch. “I’m from the 5th Street Jackals. You?”

“Tank.” He said. Hmm I liked that. “Wait, your name is Pup and you’re from 5th Street? You know Big Dawg, right?” He asked.

Oh god, I thought to myself. Of course I knew who Big Dawg was, he was the president of the 5th Street Jackals – and my dad. I couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without someone telling me that they knew my dad. He was well known around the parts because he was a good president and respected the laws of the roads and territories, but he wasn’t one to take anyone’s shit lying down and wasn’t afraid to fight. One time he and one of the captains from the Wild Bunch got into a big scuffle and the two clubs haven’t been on good terms since. He’d be heated if he saw me talking to one of their members, but I didn’t care about all that.

“Yeah, he’s my dad.” I told him.

“Oh shit, does he know you’re in here?”

“No, and let’s keep it that way.” I smiled at him.

I told him I was turning 21 and he pulled out his wallet to pin a 20 on me. 

“You don’t have to give me any money. You can just buy me a few drinks instead.” I winked at him. 

“Ok,” He said and motioned to the bartender. “How drunk are you tryin’ to get and how fast?”

“I’m ready to get fucked up,” I laughed. “By drinks and by you.”

He looked amused. “Alright then, let’s see if I can help you out.”

“Thanks! You’re so nice!” I smiled and plopped down on his lap. He looked surprised but he didn’t knock me off so I guess he didn’t mind.  
He ordered me shot after shot of Tequila. I thought I was pacing myself, but I wasn’t and after knocking back about 4-5, I was sloppy drunk. I couldn’t even sit up straight, my head was spinning, and I was really warm. 

“Hmmm, god. I-I feel good..” I slurred at him and turned towards him and smiled. “I feel really good and I’m ready to fuck somethin’!” I now couldn’t control my voice level..

“You’re cute.” He told me and handed me another glass.

I took the drink from him and downed it. “Cute enough for you to wanna fuck me, I hope.” I let out drunk laughter in his face and wiggled on his lap. “I’ve had my eye on you since I got here.”

“Oh yeah?” He smiled and pushed his hardening dick into my ass. It felt big. “You wanna leave with me tonight?” 

“Yeah,” I moaned, enjoying the feeling of his cock pressed against me. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.”

It was around 12am and everyone was starting to get even more drunk and rowdy, myself included. Tank put his arm on my back and rested one of his hands inside the back on my pants as he continued to talk with his friends. He’d look at me and whispered something back to his friends and they’d all laugh.

“H-hey I wanna go… Can we leave now…?” I slurred.

“Easy, boy.” He said and bounced me a few times and I swayed a little trying to keep my balance. “We’ll leave when I get ready. Right now I’m still talkin’ with my brothers.”

He drank more and talked for what seemed like an eternity and I was horny and getting impatient. I’d rub on him, press my ass harder into him, and lean into him and whisper nasty words in his ear to try to get him riled up too so we could leave already. “Mmm..” I moaned in his ear, “I’m ready for you to drill my ass like an oil rig, daddy….”

He chuckled and squeezed my ass in response.

“You don’t wanna fuck my sexy ass with your big white dick, daddy? Huh?” I laughed and blew in his ear.

“The problem with these young ones nowadays,” He said to his friends and squeezed my ass again. “Can’t wait for nothin’.” 

“Don’t keep the puppy waitin’ then,” One of them commented. “Give him what he wants.” 

“Y-yeah Tank,” I stammered, “Give me what I want.” I smiled and grazed my hand on his cock.

He shot me a devilish smile, topped off his drink and slammed some money on the counter.  
He then scooped me up and headed towards the door. “Well I think he’s drunk enough boys, so I’ll see ya’ll later!” He yelled to his group. “I’m bout to give this kid a ride!”

They all broke out in laughter and cheered.

“Buh bye!” I drunkenly waved at them and my friends.

 

Out at the parking lot, we went over to his sled and he threw his big leg over it. It was a sleek black 48 Harley Davidson with chrome accessories and 12in ape hangers. It was sexy, but it was a one-seater. “Hotel’s only a block away, if you don’t wanna fall off you better hold on tight.” He told me and I clumsily threw my leg over the rear. 

“If you say so.” I pressed into him and reached around and grabbed his bulging crotch.   
He turned his head towards me and smirked. “You’re gonna get it when we get to the hotel.” He threatened me.

“I’m ready.”

He revved the throttle and the roar of the engine shook my whole body and I groaned.  
“You like that?” He asked and revved it up again.

“Yeah.” I groaned louder and grabbed his crotch harder. 

Then we took off.

We made it to the small and dirty looking hotel and there were several motorcycles parked out in front and plenty of bikers out fraternizing with each other.

“This hotel is hostin’ a lot the bikers comin’ in.” Tank told me. “So it’s gettin’ pretty rowdy here. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m ready to get rowdy with you.” I ran my finger up his arm.

He parked and led me down a corridor and all the rooms were filled with more bikers, blaring loud music out from their rooms and loud drunk chatter came from all around. He then led me into one of the motel rooms with two twin beds. The room was filled with loud music, sex noises, and the smell of sex and cigarette smoke. My type of environment. 

It was dim and there were two other members from Tank’s club in there and they were fucking other boys from other clubs. One tall guy, covered in tattoos from head to toe, was on the bed pounding away at some black boy from behind. His patches said he was from the Hyena Boiz, and he was practically screaming in pleasure from the man’s cock. The other couple was in the corner and the other man from Tank’s club had a blonde boy with a red vest spread out on the coffee table with his legs in the air and was ramming his cock into the boy’s hole from above.

“Oh fuck yes! Keep goin’! Keep goin’!” The blonde boy groaned and wrapped his legs around the man. Even the door that connected our room to the room next door was open and there were members in there who sounded like they were fucking too.

“You ready to go?” Tank sat on the empty bed and pulled me onto his lap.

“I’ve been ready! Fuck me!” I wrapped my arms around his neck and stuck my tongue in his mouth. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and it was good. While our tongues wrestled with each other’s, he snatched off his vest and shirt then ran his tongue down my neck and bit hard. 

“Oh fuck yes!” I yelled and grinded my ass against his hard dick. His beefy chest was covered in black hair and tattoos. I leaned down and licked all across that bad boy, tracing each of his tattoos with my tongue then I sucked and nibbled on his sexy hairy nipples and he moaned with gratitude. This was a real man’s body, and I wanted to worship it forever. I kissed and licked all over his pecs, his large shoulders, and even getting drunker off the taste of his musky hairy man pits.

“Get up and take off your clothes,” He commanded me. “But leave your boots and rags on.” 

I got up and yanked my clothes off quickly, leaving on nothing but my vest and boots. I was the hardest I had ever been before as I stood in front of him. He gave my lean body a look over and moaned impressed. 

“You like my tight body, big daddy?” I teased him and ran my hands down to my hard dick.

“Hell yeah.” He said. “Get on your knees and come suck my cock, boy.” He squeezed the bulge in his pants. 

I started over to him but he stopped me. 

“Nu-uh,” He barked. “I said get on your knees.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor.  
I eagerly got to my knees and crawled over to him and snatched off his belt and undid his pants – unleashing his angry and demanding looking hard cock. It looked about the size of my foot, and I wear a 10 ½.

“Oh my god..” I moaned and took a hold of his thick sexy cock. “Is this why they call you Tank?” I asked while stroking his fat tip.

“No.” He replied, “Now suck.” 

This was what I had been waiting for all night, I thought to myself as I hungrily engulfed his cock in my mouth. I felt like I had to unhinge my jaw like a snake to accommodate his godlike cock. I couldn’t fit the whole thing in my mouth without gagging, but I slurped and gargled on at least half of his delicious sweaty cock. I drunkenly slobbered all over his shaft and worked it with my other hand as I went down to suck and fondle his plump hairy balls. He moaned loudly and took a hold of my head and bobbed it up and down.

My head was still swimming and all the blaring music and smoke was getting to me too, everything started to feel so surreal, and even more strangely, all while this was happening, random people would just walk by the room and holler at Tank or the other men, and they would talk back like doing all this was just casual business. I tried to look up at the people talking, also wondering if maybe they were gonna join in, but Tank pushed my head back down. 

“Hey, they’re talkin’ to me not you, so you don’t stop until I tell you to.” He said. I moaned in compliance and went back to my assigned task of sucking the juice out of his sexy engorged cock. “Yeah, suck daddy’s fat dick.” He groaned while pulling my hair. His groans were so sexy. I could feel his deep baritone voice reverberating through his balls every time I stuck them in my mouth, and it just made me want to suck him off more.

Then I began to suck hard on his stiff, salty cock, and it was the best ever. I felt like I could’ve ate his cock for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, every day. I was so into it. Working it, playing with it, making it glisten with slobber. Over and over, I spit on his cock and made a mess with his gooey precum, then I smeared the frothy goop across his cockhead and let it trail off my tongue and down my chin like a slutty little pig. 

“Fuck, you havin’ fun, you a nasty little freak?” He laughed and rubbed my face in the frothy mess I made on his dick. “I’m sure Big Dawg would lose his shit if he saw you lappin’ on another man’s cock.”

“What you say bout Big Dawg?” The tattoo guy looked over while still fucking the Hyena boy.

“This’s his boy.” Tank said while fucking my face. “Over here suckin’ my cock real good, like a nasty bitch.”

“Ah shit!” The other man fucking at the table laughed, “Fuck em’ up then.” 

All this talking about fucking me up, including Tank’s sexy, moans, were getting me even hornier and I started jacking off. I massaged his solid thighs and breathed in the spicy smell of his crotch. His heavy hand held my head down and his coarse pubic hair blocked air from my nostrils. His cock roughly banged against the back of my throat, and I continued to try to suck and choke on it until my mouth went numb.

“Hey Chris!” Someone yelled from the room over.

“Huh?” The man at the table yelled back.

“Bring your bitch in here to come suck my bitch’s dick cause I ain’t doin’ it!”

“Get up.” The man, apparently named Chris, snatched the blonde boy by his vest off the table and dragged him in the other room. 

“That’s a good idea.” Tank said, “Come here.” He pulled me up and I staggered over to the bed where the tattoo guy and the Hyena boy were. “Mace, tell your boy to get my bitch ready.” Tank said.

“Ay, get the boy’s ass ready.” The man snapped at the Hyena boy and pulled out of him. Tank threw me on top of him and told me to suck the boy’s cock. Me and the boy got into a 69 position and I put his sexy dark cock in my mouth. It tasted sweet compared to Tank’s, and it was a nice size, allowing me to take the whole thing in and he started writhe and moan in pleasure underneath me. I could feel him pull my dick back and take it in his hot mouth. 

I moaned louder and sucked his cock harder, making him moan louder and suck mine faster. It was almost like a competition of who could make the other moan the loudest. I licked his shaft and took him deeper into my throat and he did the same as me then I squeezed and massaged his balls lightly and he squeezed and massage mine, and we both moaned and fucked each other’s face feeling equally good. 

“Damn slutty ass Hyena and Jackal boys. Suckin’ each other off.” Mace groaned and I looked over and saw both men jacking off to us. The Hyena boy and I were both clearly turned on by this because my dick jumped and I felt his grow harder in my mouth.

“Ay now!” Mace yelled, “I said get the boy’s ass ready, not his cock!” He leaned over and smacked my ass. 

“Yeah.” Tank agreed and grabbed my head off the boy’s dick and jacked his fat cock off in my face. “He’s gonna need it.”

I stroked his cock and lapped up the salty precum from his piss slit.  
I felt the boy spread my ass cheeks apart and spit in my ass then I felt his wet tongue lick around the rim of my hole. He sucked on my asshole and licked me with wide strokes of his tongue and it sent jolts of pleasure through me.

“Mmmm..” I moaned and went back to sucking his boy cock then I slid two fingers into his already slick asshole. His insides were so soft and slippery. I bet the man had cum in the boy a few times already. I couldn’t resist taking my fingers out and tasting it then I slid them back in deeper, finding his sweet spot. 

“Uh shit!” The boy breathed on my hole. I pressed into him and sucked him harder, and he opened me wider with two fingers too. His tongue felt so good, he had now snaked it in and wiggled it around the walls of my asshole. I couldn't stop groaning. I looked over to see Tank jacking off faster. I leaned over and sucked his cock then alternated from his and back to the boy’s. I couldn’t decide which one I loved more. He had the boy finger and eat me for a few more minutes until my asshole felt wet and loosened.

“That’s good enough,” Tank pulled me off the boy’s dick. “Let’s hope he did a good job.” He threw me on the other bed and told me to get on my knees. I fell over on my knees and wiggled my ass for him and giggled. “You ain’t gonna be gigglin’ for long, boy” He gave a threatening laugh, and took off his pants then got behind me and spread my ass apart. He slapped his weighty cock against my asshole. “You ready for my cock, huh?”

“Yes!” I said half excited, half nervous. Then in an instant, I felt the hot pain of his raw cock head pry my asshole open and I groaned out involuntarily. He paused and relished in the feeling of my clinching boy hole. Then inch by inch his cock continued to slowly stretch me open until he was about half way in. Even with him only half in, I felt very full. 

“Oh fuck…” My voice shook.

“Damn, you’re tight as fuck.” He groaned. “You ready for this?” He asked me again.

“Yes. Fuck me daddy fuck me.” I nodded. He spread my ass cheeks apart more and pushed the rest of his length into me. My back arched in as the feeling of his cock stretching me wide open and filling me to the brim was intense – so much enough to even sober me up a bit. Then he slowly pulled and pushed his thick cock in and out of me a few times, making me mew like a horny kitten. “Oh…that feels so good.” 

“You like that, baby?” He groaned, languidly. Then without warning he thrusted hard and it felt like he had propelled me 5ft forward. He pulled me back and did it again and again, and this made him plunge his whole length into me every time, making my asshole tighten around his cock and making me cry out. 

“Oh!...Fuck!...Daddy!...Fuck!” I hissed every time he did it. His girthy cock was tearing me apart and his thrusts were quick and rough. His whole body weight kept slamming me forward, sending shockwaves up my back. Eventually I was at the top of the bed, but he pulled me back down by my hips and began thrusting harder. His rigid cock ripped through me, and his big hands had a vice grip on my hips, so this time I couldn’t go anywhere. His thrusts sped up even more, and he started fucking me silly. 

“Oh Tank…Oh Tank! Fuck Tank! Fuck! Fuck!” I yelled. He was fucking me so hard that eventually I couldn’t form words anymore, only squeal through set teeth, and claw at the sheets. 

“Yeah, not gigglin’ now, are ya bitch!” He laughed and slapped my ass with his huge palm. I sure wasn’t laughing. I was sweating hard, my breathing was fast, and my asshole was getting a good breaking in from his mammoth cock.

“Tank…” I kept mewing his name. I had never had my asshole stretched this much before, and it was grueling, but I didn’t want him to stop. His fat cock head kept pressing hard against my prostate like an elevator button, and it was making me scream, moan, and groan uncontrollably like a mad man.

“Yeah, take my cock you 5th Street Jackal Bitch.” Tank growled angrily at me and snatched my hair. 

While he was fucking me, people would still pass by and yell into the room at the men. 

“What’s up, Tank!” A group of men came to the door. “Who you fuckin’ this time?” 

Tank didn’t respond or stop fucking me, instead he yanked me back by my vest, revealing it to the men. I was now sitting up on my knees and he was fucking me up at such a good angle. My stiff cock flopped up and down shamelessly, as our spectators hooted and hollered and congratulated Tank on his trophy. I wondered if they were gonna join too, but they all left. Tank pushed my head back into the blanket and crouched over me, his whole frame eclipsing mine. 

He wrapped his forearm around my neck and flexed, cutting off my airway then he started back his powerful thrusting. I gasped and hiccupped as he fucked me and the feeling of being choked while his cock rubbed incessantly against my sweet spot and heavy balls slapped against my sensitive asshole was indescribably amazing. My head was tingly and the slow feeling of passing out was starting to hit me. When Tank sensed me starting to go limp, he’d let go and let me suck in air for a second then he did it again and again. He grinded his hips into my ass and his cock churned up my insides. It was so overwhelming and my dick was pouring out precum.   
“You like gettin’ choked out, you little fucker?” He flexed his arm harder. I could only gasp. 

As my vision was starting to get blurry again, he suddenly let go and pulled out of me, leaving my asshole so empty and loose. He told me to get on his cock and ride him, so I positioned myself on him and tried to lower down slowly so I could catch a breath, but he grabbed my hips and thrusted up into me, and I loudly cried out.

“You thought I was gonna let you take a break?” He laughed, “Nu-uh, you’re gettin’ all this thick cock up in you.” He thrusted into me angrily and ruthlessly.

Now I wasn’t a big guy, but I wasn’t no tiny little twink either, but Tank’s thrusts were powerful enough to toss me around like a ragdoll. My head was already dizzy and him bouncing me around made it worse. He grabbed me roughly by my neck and pulled me down and gave me a harsh slap to my face. I whimpered and groaned as his big dick stretched my asshole walls, and wrecked my prostate even more. It felt like I was being impaled on his cock, but it felt insanely good and I was crying from both feelings. 

“Ah fuck! It hurts! Please, please…don’t stop! Fuck! Fuck!” I kept screaming and screaming, fueling him to go faster and harder. “Oh god daddy!” I sniveled and dug my nails into his chest. “Fuck! I can’t take it anymore!” 

“Yeah, keep cryin’ and callin’ me daddy, you little slutty fuck.” He snarled and hawked a warm glob of spit in my face and rubbed it in.

“Daddy!” I cried out pitifully. “Fuck me daddy!”

“Your daddy know you’re out here callin’ other men daddy?” He smiled and grabbed my ass and slammed me harder.

I just whimpered more and shook my head. I felt like I was gonna cum in seconds.

He laughed at me. “You slutty piece of 5th Street shit. Who’s your daddy now, bitch?”

“You are.” I answered breathlessly. 

“Say it right!” He took a hard grip on my jaw.

“You’re my daddy now, Tank! You’re my daddy!” I panted like a dog in his face and he hawked out another glob of spit in my mouth, made me swallow it, and then pushed my face away. I wailed as my orgasm started to quickly swell up from my asshole, and the base of my cock was starting to tingle. “Oh god daddy! Oh fuck! Keep poundin’ me! I’m gonna cum on your cock!”

“Shit!” He groaned. “I’m about to cum in your ass, you nasty bitch!” 

He grabbed my hips and violently started pounding away at my asshole, making me clinch up on his cock. I let out a mad, guttural grunt and cum gushed out of my cock and all over his abdomen. I watched his abdomen contract hard and he grunted like a beast then I felt the hot flood of his cum release in my asshole. He kept roughly pressing himself into my ass and my body couldn’t stop convulsing while my cock continued to release itself all over Tank. When I finally was able to catch my full breath, I looked down at Tank who looked equally out of breath and relieved.

Then everything went black. 

 

I woke up with the most splitting headache I had ever had in my life. It was quiet and dark all except for the slithers of sun peeking through the curtains which was still too much for my god awful headache. For a moment, I had no idea where I was then I remembered when I looked down at my body and realized that I was naked except for my vest. My whole body was excruciatingly sore and felt like it had been ran over. I groaned in pain as I slowly tried to move, but something heavy had me pinned to the bed – it was an arm. I painfully turned around to see who the arm was connected to and saw it was Tank’s arm. He was lying next to me, staring at me, with one sleepy eye half way open.

“Hm..hello.” I groaned awkwardly.

“Hey.” He said coolly. “How you feelin’? Couldn’t handle the shots, huh?” 

“No,” I grabbed my head. “I feel pretty shitty, and I can’t move. What happened last night? I don’t remember anything.”

“We fucked.” He stated plainly.

I snorted, “Yeah, I remember that part. I don’t think I could ever forget that. I mean after that.”

He smirked and reached over me to grab his cigarettes off the nightstand. “Well after we fucked, you passed out.” He said then lit his cigarette and dragged on it. The smoke was not helping my nausea, and his deep voice was ringing in my ears. “Then I wanted another go at you, so I fucked you while you were sleepin’, but you woke up, ran outside, and threw up on the breezeway, then passed out for the rest of the night.”

“Oh,” I covered my face in embarrassment. “Sorry about all that.”

“You’re fine. I had fun, I wasn’t expectin’ to bring someone back to the hotel with me while I was in town.” He smiled. “I definitely didn’t think it would be Big Dawg’s boy either.”

“Ugh, why do you keep mentioning my dad so much?” I grimaced in annoyance. “Damn, I mean I know ya’ll don’t like our club too much but geez stop talking about him so much.”

“Well I don’t think I could ever forget the guy who pulled a knife on me.”

I gave him a questioning look then it starting clicking. “Oh shit. That was you? You’re the Road Captain my dad got into that fight with?”

“Yep.” He raised his eyebrow at me. “You didn’t know this whole time?”

“No.” I said, feeling stupid.

“Oh, you’re kinda slow, aren’t ya?” He said and dragged on his cigarette more. “Yeah, I was pretty pissed about all that shit for a while, and I thought about gettin’ back at him, but I’m over all that now. Its water under the bridge.”

“Ok, that’s good to hear.”

“Hm mm,” He tapped the ash off his cigarette. “Well, fuckin’ you did help too.” He scratched his chest and laughed reflectively. “You pull a knife on me, so I fuck your son. Now I can say we’re pretty even.”

Great.  
“Well I’m happy that I could be the mediator, I guess.” I sat up slowly. “Still my dad is gonna skin me if he finds out any of this.”

“I ain’t gonna tell no one,” He said and thankfully he finished his cigarette. “But I can’t say the same for my boys who saw you.”

I just shook my head. Oh well. I’ll just have to deal with that problem later.

“You wanna go get breakfast? There’s a Denny’s across the street. It’ll help you with your hangover.”

I looked at him weird. “Um. Sure.”

It was 3pm when we had got up, and he bought me breakfast at Denny’s. 

“What’s your name?” He asked me.

“Jamal.” I told him.

I learned that Tank’s real name was Bruce, and he was surprisingly a really nice guy….to an extent. He told me all about the situation with my dad and him. Apparently some of the Wild Bunch members were having their parts stolen and they found out that the thief was from the 5th Street Jackals. When Tank got some of his parts stolen, he decided to confront my dad because he thought my dad knew all about it, but he didn’t. Tank didn’t believe him, and things got heated so my dad pulled a knife on him.

“It turned out to be one of yall’s prospects. Everyone’s always gabbin’ on about how Big Dawg is such a good president yet he can’t even control his new batch.” He huffed, “Later I learned that Big Dawg kicked the guy out, but that ain’t enough to do nothin’, so we found him soon after, and we weren’t so nice…” He shot me a malicious glare. It was kinda hot.

I felt so stupid that I didn’t know any of this information, but I’m glad it all worked out, I suppose. After breakfast, he called me a cab and told me that he’d be in town until Sunday, so if I wanted to fuck more then I knew where to find him, and I did. We fucked more Saturday night and it was just as good as the first time, and I gave him a quick blow job before he left Sunday afternoon. 

In the end, I could say that I had a pretty fun birthday. My dad never found out that I was fucking a member of the Wild Bunch, and every convention season, Tank would come to town and I’d make sure that we’d fuck. Sometimes it was just with him, and sometimes it was with other Wild Bunch members too. They’d all shove their cocks in my mouth and use my boy hole until I couldn’t walk straight, but before doing all that I’d make sure that someone put a few drinks in me first.


End file.
